


Trick or...?

by psychotic_kitty



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotic_kitty/pseuds/psychotic_kitty
Summary: When a Halloween party takes an unexpected turn.





	Trick or...?

The party was in full swing by the time Jiyong had arrived. The music was blaring and by the sounds of it most people in attendance were already drunk. He scanned the room as he walked narrowly avoiding walking head first into a giant fake spider web in the process. He sighs thinking jesus Seungri you really went all out this year didn't you?

"Hyung!" a loud drunken shout suddenly echos across the party making him jump. Seungri bounds up to him and hugs him giggling like a school girl. "You made it'" he drunkenly slurs "Come on let's get you a drink" Jiyong loooks at him and says "Looks like you've had quite a few already". "Nooo", Senugri whines continuning to drag Jiyong by his jacket sleeve, "It's not for me, it's for you".

Seungri continues to drag him to a nearby table and proceeds to push him onto a chair. "Now, he says looking at Jiyong with slightly unfocused eyes."Stay put while I get you a drink" and proceeds to walk off. Jiyong chuckles slightly at the retreating maknae's back. It's been awhile since they've been able to relax and he's glad Seungri is enjoying himself. 

Jiyong started to drift off into his own thoughts wondering if Seunghyun was was here yet. He hadn't seen him since he went off to film in Germany. He was completely in love with him ever since pre debut but had yet to confess fearing it might ruin his friendship with him. Seunghyun knew he was gay but he didn't know he was head over heels in love with him. 

"Jiyongie?" a voice said, shaking him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw Daesung's smiling face staring at him. "Hi Dae" Jiyong replies as Daesung sits down. "Are you ok?" Daesung asks as he sits down "You looked like you were miles away".

"I'm fine" Jiyong sighs, "I was just thinking".

"About what?" Daesung asks looking directly at Jjyong.  "Nothing important" Jiyong says smiling. Nobody apart from Youngbae knowa about his feelings for Seunghyun and he wants  to keep it that way. 

"Hyung!" a very loud familar voice sounds out and Seungri comes up to the table looking very pleased with himself. " I have your drink" he then sets it down on the table and turns to look at Daseung.

"Daseungie!" he happily exclaims and proceeds to sit down on his lap. Daesung chuckles and puts his arm around his waist to stop him falling off and hitting his head on the table. (*breaks the 4th wall, I low-key ship it*)

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Jiyong mumbles and stands up. He proceeds to walk away from the table, making his way through the party attracting a few excited stares from girls as he goes.

He keeps walking not really paying attention until he crashes intp something solid and warm. He looks up getting ready to apologise to whoever he's just bumped into when he meets a familiar pair pf brown eyes. "Seunghyun?" and immediately hugs his friend like his life depended on it. 

"Hi to you too Jiyongie" Seunghyun chuckles slightly surprised by the sudden hug but returns it anyway. 

" I missed you" Jiyong whispers still hugging Seunghyun. Seunghyun's breathe hitches slightly at this. 

He leans his head down by Jiyong's ear. "Jiyong" he whispers making the younger shudder slightly "Come with me please" 

Seunghyun extracts himself from the hug and as Jiyong looks at him with a confused expression on his face, he takes his hand and leads him into a nearby room. 

The room turns out to be a large closet with several chairs and couches scattered around. It looked like something straight out of a 1930's movie set.

"Hy-hung?" Jiyong stammers looking around the room in confusion. "What are.. what are we doing in here?" 

"Shh Jiyong" Seunghyun replies, gently lifting Jiyong's chin to look him in the eyes. Jiyong looks at Seunghyun with wide eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks. Seunghyun has never touched him like this before and he's a bit confused yet hopeful about where this might be going. 

Seunghyun slowly lowers his head and captures Jiyong's lips in a kiss. Jiyong makes a startled noise and then melts into the kiss, kissing him back enthusicastically. 

Seunghyun holds Jiyong's head still deepening the kiss and licks the seam of his lips with his tongue. Jiyong sighs and Seunghyun pushes his tongue into his mouth. They kiss like this for a few minutes, tongues exploring each other's mouths until the need for air forces them to break apart gasping. 

Jiyong looks up at Seunghyun and he groans at the sight. His lips are swollen and red from the kiss and his cheeks are flushed. Seunghyun surges forward connecting their lips again in a fiery kiss. 

He makes his way down Jiyong's neck, kissing and nipping the sensitive skin there as he goes. "AHH Seunghyun" Jiyong moans loudly the sound going straight to his cock. 

"God I want you" Seunghyun moans. Jiyong smirks and looks at Seunghyun "Then what are you waiting for?, have me" 

"Strip". Seunghyun orders, his voice deep with arousal. 

Jiyong starts unbuttoning his shirt slowly button by button. He's determined to put on a show on Senghyun, he's wanted this for so long and he wants to make it worth it. He slowly unbuttons the buttons on his too tight jeans and slowly unzips them tooth by tooth. 

Seunghyun has undone his own pants at this point and is palming his erection through his boxers. "Keep going" he moans". 

Jiyong removes his boxers allowing his now leaking erection to spring free. He strokes himself as he looks at Seunghyun. "Now you" he says. 

Seunghyun unable to wait any longer, hurriedly undresses and smashes his lips to Jiyong's. He moans loudly when he feels their erections rub together. 

Jiyong breaks the kiss and slowly makes his way down Senghyun's chest kissing every inch of him he can reach. He takes his left nipple into his mouth, relishing the loud moan Seunghyun makes. He licks it with his tongue and flicks a few times. He then gives the right one the same treatment. 

He keeps kissing him going lower and nipping his skin as he goes. He finally reaches his leaking erection and gives it a tenative lick causing Seunghyun to moan. Jiyong starts to stroke his cock, marvelling at how much thicker and longer is it than his own. He wraps his lips around the head and starts to suck. He swirls his tongue around the head causing Seunghyun to moan loudly. 

.

He continues to suck and what he can't fit into his mouth he strokes with his hand. He licks his tongue along the slit in the head, teasing him as he goes. He bobs his head up and down along his length, stop every so often to lick the underside of his cock. Fondling his balls as his strokes Seunghyun's cock in time with his mouth has Seunghyun making obscene moaning nosies. " Ahh fuck Jiyong, stop I'm gonna cum" Seunghyun moans.

Reluctantly Jiyong pulls off Seunghyun's cock with an obscene pop. He looks up at Senghyun his lips and swollen from sucking his cock. 

Seunghyun kisses him once more before turning him around bending him over a chair. "Spread your legs for me Jiyong" Seunghyun says. 

Jiyong spreads his legs, wondering what is going to happen next. He feels a tongue licking over his asshole and this causes him to moan loudly. He tries to muffle the noises he's making by burying his face in the chair. 

"Don't do that" Seunghyun practically purrs "I want to hear you". He continues to lick Jiyong's enterance slowly all over with tongue. He then slides his tongue into the tight ring of muscles and begins to tongue fuck him rapidly.

"Ahh Seunghyun!" Jiyong moans pushing his ass back onto his tongue desperate to feel more. His cock steadily leaking onto the chair

Seunghyun removes his tongue and replaces it with his finger causing Jiyong to gasp. He adds a second finger, slowly stretching him admiring how Jiyong's ass greedily swallows up his fingers. 

Seunghyun adds a third finger and slowly stretches him out. He then crooks his fingers and rubs right against Jiyong's prostate. 

"Fuck Seunghyun!, there! there! " Jiyong moans. He's in complete bliss as the pleasure rockets just from his fingers alone. 

Jiyong whines in protest as Seunghyun removes his fingers. "Don't worry, he says nipping his earlobe. "You'll like this a lot more"

Seunghyun lines his cock up with Jiyong's ass and slowly begins to push in. He moans loudly at the tight heat clenching around him. He keeps slowly pushing in until he's completely bottomed out.

"Ahh so full" Jiyong moans pushing back onto Seunghyun's cock to get him moving. Seunghyun slowly starts thrusting in and out watching where his cock is slowly disappearing into Jiyong's ass. 

"You're so tight, he moans. "You feel so good" continuning to thrust in and out searching for that sensitive spot inside Jiyong that he knows will drive him crazy. 

The loud moan that ensues tells him he's found it. "F-faster, please. please fuck me faster" Jiyong moans desperately. His cock is leaking all over the chair and he feels like he's going to burst any second. 

Seunghyun starts pounding into him hard and the fast. The chair starts to move and all that can be heard is the obsence sound of skin slapping together and Jiyong's loud moaning. 

"I'm.. I'm gonna.." Jiyong doesn't even finish his sentence as he lets out a high pitched moan and shoots thick ropes of cum all over the chair he's bent over. 

Seunghyun spurred on by the sounds of Jiyong moaning through his climax and the feeling of him tightening around him suddenly stills. He cums hard inside Jiyong causing him to moan at the feeling of being suddenly filled. 

Seunghyun pulls out and they both collapse onto the floor panting loudly. Seunghyun pulls Jiyong over to him, wraps his arms around him. Jiyong sighs and smushes his face on his chest and peers up at him. 

" I love you Seunghyun" he says blushing

"I love you too" Seunghyun replies

Jiyong smiles, leans up and kisses Seunghyun. 

He's never been happier in his entire life. 

 

 

 


End file.
